The present invention generally relates to nail care products. More particularly, this invention relates to improved means for removing nail polish from the fingers and toes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,758 to Winthrop a nail polish removing apparatus is disclosed wherein a hollow housing includes a reservoir for nail polish removing liquid which communicates with a continuous belt of absorbent material. Axial portions of said absorbent material can be rotated to an opening formed in said housing for selective dispensation of the nail polish removing liquid to a fingernail or toenail of the user. The Winthrop apparatus requires that soiled absorbent material be repeatedly utilized for application of the liquid to a nail. Nail polish residue is suspended in the removing liquid when axial portions of the continuous belt are returned to the liquid reservoir, however, utilizing the Winthrop invention a portion of the removed nail polish remains embedded in the absorbent material and the suspended residue may re-absorb in the continuous belt. Furthermore, the Winthrop apparatus does not provide support cushioning means for the axial portions of the continuous belt that permit forceful pressing of the exposed portions of absorbent material against the user's nails.